


Happy Birthday @Writtenbycandy

by KennaxVal



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Happy Birthday @Writtenbycandy

That morning, was strange for me. On the one hand, I was exhausted; overwork and stress were starting to take its toll on me. On the other, I was anxious to meet the guest due to arrive at the palace soon.

Her name is Asti, and she won a Tumblr contest for fanfic writers; the prize being an all expenses paid trip to Cordonia. I managed to find time to read her master list and was very impressed with her work. In particular, her Revenge series was thrilling to read.

When I opened my eyes, the burn from a night of poor sleep hit me. Tempting as it was to close them again, I willed myself out of bed. In the bathroom, I observed myself in the mirror and shook my head at my current physique. I wasn’t out of shape, but I certainly wasn’t in the prime physical condition that I’d grown accustomed to having.

Gently, I rocked Riley out of her sleep. The soft noises coming from her, were charming, as always. Despite her insistence that she didn’t look pretty without “her face on” I still feel like her face is that of an angel. 

“Mmm, Liam?” She turned over in the bed; her brown hair a mess but in a charming sort of way, “what time is it?”

“About a quarter to seven,” I said checking my watch, “I’m afraid a full nights sleep is a luxury that royalty can’t afford.”

She chuckled, “maybe being a waitress in New York wasn’t so bad.”

I couldn’t help but laugh, “if you want, I can have you sent back their promptly.”

“Oh no you don’t,” she smiled, pulling me back in the bed, “I’m staying right here, preferably in this bed.”

I walked back into the bathroom and starting applying shaving cream to my face. “You better be careful,” I warned her, taking careful strokes with my razor, “or you’ll end up flabby like me.”

Riley’s laughter caused me to jump and I knicked my skin in the process. “OW!” I yelped and reached for a piece of toilet paper to stop the bleeding.

“Oh my gosh, Liam, I’m sorry,” she rushed over to cup my smooth face, placing kisses around the cut, “I just think it’s adorable that you think you’re flabby, especially since I could wash a shirt on your stomach. But it wouldn’t be a bad idea to find more time to exercise. I do worry about the stress you’ve taken on lately.”

“You’re not wrong,” I told her, holding her tight, “it seems like all I have time for is my duties as king. At the end of every day, I want to do nothing but collapse into bed, but I need to find other methods of relieving stress.”

A cup of coffee later, and I was ready for another day. This day was different, of course, since I was to meet the fantastic Asti. She was very polite, and after exchanging pleasantries, I could tell what a lovely person she is.

“Where, may I ask, are you from Asti?”

“Indonesia, your highness. And I’m sorry about my English.”

“What’s wrong with your English? I’ve understood everything you’ve said perfectly, not to mention your incredible stories.”

Spending the day with Asti was a welcome change in my routine. She is very kind and unbelievably smart; in a lot of ways, she reminded me of Riley. I showed her around the Palace, and many of the points of interest Cordonia had to offer, including the Museum of the Five Kingdoms. We capped off the evening by enjoying dinner over the Cordonian shore, looking at the sunset.

“It’s beautiful here,” she said looking out at the beach.

“From what I understand, Indonesia is quite beautiful as well.”

“Oh, it is,” her face brightened up as the mention of her country, “do you think you will ever visit?”

“As a matter of fact, I have a meeting scheduled with Joko Widodo next week. What do you think about him?”

“I think he’s down to earth and simple, but I don’t like him because his group controls him.”

I suspected as much, but hearing Asti say this served to confirm my concern. It would be difficult to reach out to him if he’s not making his own decisions, but I appreciated Asti’s insight just the same.

“Also, prepare to receive a bicycle.”

I wasn’t expecting that. Maybe a bicycle was just what I needed, and the more I thought about it, the more I liked the idea of riding a bike before and after work every day. After all, Cordonia is too beautiful for a person to stay indoors or cars all day long.

Parting with Asti was sad, but I promised I would visit her in Indonesia and would continue reading her stories. “No matter what, I’ll always make time to read your excellent work,” I promised her.

Upon my arrival home, I was as tired as usual, but it felt different. Meeting Asti gave me a new found excitement and I was able to rest more relaxed, knowing that I would see her again soon.


End file.
